


Hammocks And My Chemical Romance

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Bunnies, Companionable Snark, Dramatic, Emo, Fluff, Gay, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Love, M/M, My Chemical Romance References, No Angst, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Picnic, Prinxiety - Freeform, Relaxation Day, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Snark, Swimming, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, kiss, logical, my chemical romance - Freeform, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: A day of fun in the woods.Sweet fluffy with zero angst.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Hammocks And My Chemical Romance

It was a sunny may Saturday that looked like something right out of a fairy tale. The sun was shining, a gentle wind was blowing, and the world was glowing. And since the sides had just finished recording a video with Thomas, Patton and Logan both decided that everyone needed to recharge. The latter planned a day trip to a forest in the mindscape, complete with picnic food and hiking boots. Patton had no trouble agreeing to go, as he knew they would see cute animals. “Do you think we could adopt a bunny Logan? Oh pleasee..” Logan went for the benefit it would give to Thomas’s mental health. “After all, I cannot function if Thomas cannot.” And, Roman, ever the helpless romantic, was already planning a date. “I can’t wait to see the waterfall. It shall be as grand a date as one straight out of Shakespeares’s sonnets.”

Knowing that Virgil would never agree easily, Roman showed up at his emo boyfriend’s door with a dozen black roses, swearing to watch all of Virgil’s favorite Disney movies and lend Virgil his favorite sweatshirts. Though he tried to hide it, the angsty side was in love with Roman’s hoodies. Poor Virgil was completely unprepared, and became a blushing mess. “Uhhm. Yea sure I’ll come. It’s whatever.” Virgil muttered while already withdrawing into his hoodie. Roman, while internally swooning, took his boyfriend’s hand as they headed to join Patton and Logan. 

They arrived at the place, and even Virgil couldn’t hide his smile. There was in fact a waterfall and a river. The meadow was filled with wildflowers and wild animals, to which Patton squealed, dropped the picnic basket he was carrying, and sprinted in an attempt to catch a squirrel to take home. Roman grabbed Virgil’s hand and whirled him around, knocking Virgil to the ground, pinning him there, and reveling that he was still able to make his dark god’s eye’s shine. And they were. Virgil’s eyes were incandescent with golden light. Logan, sighing at Roman’s antics, set up the picnic blanket and rescued Virgil from the trap of Roman’s arms. It might have been Logan’s imagination, but he could have swore he saw regret in Virgil’s eyes. 

The day flew by surprisingly quickly. They did not, in fact, adopt a bunny, much to Patton’s disappointment. Logan nearly caved in to Patton’s puppy eyes, but Virgil reigned both at the last minute, reminding them that “You do not actually want a bunny. Patton is using magic to make you think you do.” They all went swimming, which reminded Roman how very gay he was. Virgil was slim but muscular, and all Roman could do was stare. Virgil, fully aware of the effect he had, smirked and said “Roman, I swear if you stare more your eyes are going to pop out of your head. I promise you’ll get to stare plenty later.”

At this Roman’s brain malfunctioned, short circuited, and Logan had to splash cold water on him to wake him from his trance. This, of course, started a splash war. The rest of the time flew by quickly, filled with lunch and tackling and snarky comments and several almost arguments. 

Roman sighed, having just packed up everything that was his to take back. Logan had divvied up everything evenly so nobody was taking more than the other. Poor Roman had no idea what was waiting for him, as he was the last one back. 

Virgil was waiting for Roman, listening to music and humming along, while swaying in a hammock. “This isn’t bad, maybe I should relax more often” Virgil thought before he was interrupted by an explosion of frenzied choking sounds. Looking up, Virgil’s mouth formed an unconscious shy smile when he saw Roman standing there staring at him.

“Is he trying to kill me?? He has no business looking that good. No business-- Oh sweet Zeus I’m a mess. How can somebody be so infuriatingly hot. Oh Shakespeare help me.” This was Roman’s thought process as he stared at Virgil. The dark souled side was wearing skinny jeans and a loose purple and black T-shirt. And of course, Roman couldn’t handle the absolute gorgeousness of his boyfriend as Virgil lounged in a hammock, smirking and softly singing along to MCR. 

“Oh hey Princey. Is there something I can do for you? Or are you going to stand there and gawk all day.” In truth, Virgil was normally self-conscious but that was made significantly harder when Roman gazed at him like he held the entirety of the universe inside him. Roman tried to speak several times, but nothing came out except squeaking. So all he could do was stroll up to Virgil, grab his boyfriends face gently, and roughly say “Kiss me you fool.” 

Virgil responded, bringing his face to Roman’s face in a kiss as tender and as precious as anything that ever was. Virgil flipped Roman so he was the one on the hammock, and twined his fingers in his boyfriend’s beautiful bronze locks, kissing him with all the love he was unable to express. Roman, unable to breathe, twined his fingers through Virgil’s void dark and feather soft locks, kissing him back like the world was on fire. Roman had decided it was time to make his love’s eyes shine again, and to make him feel like he was Roman’s entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> Leave any suggestions in the comments!


End file.
